


Ache

by lotorotor



Series: Is this a healthy coping mechanism? [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Good guy Lotor, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, projecting on fictional characters to cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotorotor/pseuds/lotorotor
Summary: Keith has panic attack, which does happen to him sometimes. All Lotor wants is to help but he doesn’t even know what a panic attack is





	Ache

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lads I had a horrible panic attack earlier so I’m doing what I usually do and project onto my boy Keith. Yes, every single thing that happens to Keith happened to me. Including what (sort of) brings him out of it. Including the speech patterns. All of it. I’m just unlucky and I don’t have a Lotor.

Keith couldn’t breathe. He was trapped inside of his own body, his mind frozen, his breaths coming in gasps as he struggled to get enough oxygen into his lungs. Sight, hearing, none of that mattered because he was going to suffocate at any moment. Vaguely, he realized his face was wet. Were those tears? Didn’t matter. His lungs ached.

“Please, Keith, what’s going on?” The familiar voice sounded like it was miles away, barely penetrating Keith’s mind. Who was that? It didn’t matter.

He gasped and a single thought surfaced in his mind. It was a life preserver and he grasped it with all of his strength.

_Talk to Lotor_

Yes, he couldn’t just die. He needed to talk to Lotor.

Using what strength he had, he pushed himself into a sitting position. His muscles ached. His head spun. His lungs still struggled to suck in the much needed oxygen but he wasn’t dying anymore.

“I, I just,” talking was impossible, “I don’t know. What h- happened.”

Lotor was there, beside him. His forehead was creased and his mouth turned down in a frown. “Something is wrong. We need to get you to the infirmary.”

At that, Keith shook his head. “No. There’s no... there’s nothing ph- physically wrong.”

“Then what?” Lotor said, leaning forward slightly, the furrows in his brow deepening.

Keith breathed in and out, in and out, trying to find words. What were words? Why was talking so hard? “Panic attack. They happen some. They happen sometimes.”

“Panic? What caused you to panic?”

“I d- don’t remem. Remember,” he stuttered. 

Lotor slowly, gently reached forward, placing a hand on Keith’s trembling one. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

The touch felt like the sweetest relief after intense pain he didn’t know he was in. Without thinking, his hand flipped over and his fingers entwined with long purple digits. His eyes flicked over Lotor’s face, which was still painted with concern and fear. Still, his chest rose and fell rapidly with shallow breaths and his vision swam. He didn’t know how long he had until he fell apart again.

“Do you need... physical comfort?” Lotor asked. Keith thought for a moment, his fuzzy mind laboring over the question. The feeling of the hand in his begged to spread and he realized he knew the answer. He nodded once and Lotor squeezed his hand in understanding. Then he gently tugged Keith until he was in his lap and wrapped him in his arms, cradling him against his chest. Keith sighed, the tension leeching from his body, his breathing coming easier. His lungs no longer hurt. Though he could see, he closed his eyes and relaxed as best he could.

“Thank you,” he whispered. Lotor was here when he needed him, and that was everything.

Lotor held him tighter in response.


End file.
